


【恋与漫威】电影之夜

by Eclipness



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipness/pseuds/Eclipness
Summary: 18禁开车文史蒂夫·罗杰斯 X 原女主OOC归我，致歉，不喜慎入正文的小番外，没看正文不影响要看正文可以移步《十秒一生》，快完结了
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	【恋与漫威】电影之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 18禁开车文  
> 史蒂夫·罗杰斯 X 原女主  
> OOC归我，致歉，不喜慎入  
> 正文的小番外，没看正文不影响  
> 要看正文可以移步《十秒一生》，快完结了

小番外 - 电影之夜

“这就是你说的……体验年轻人的约会？”伊利斯达不可思议的吃着爆米花，目不转睛地看着眼前的黑白电影屏幕——一张白布。 

他们和其他观众一样，坐在车子里面，一辆辆车停泊在电影屏幕前，外面声音嗡嗡嗡的，画面还会时而卡住，时而闪得模糊又扭曲。

史蒂夫无奈地耸了耸肩：“我也不知道会这样。”在经历过二十一世纪的电影院和复仇者总部的各种炫酷屏幕，这样简陋而落后的科技简直不忍目睹，就算他是真的属于这个年代，也觉得难以忍受。

“由奢入简难啊。”他忍不住叹道，外面的屏幕在演什么他都不知道，顺手拿了一颗爆米花入口：“好难吃。”

看他那个样子，伊利斯达忍不住笑，拍拍肩安慰道：“没关系，没关系，总是要体验一下嘛。”

她好奇的往周围看去：“难得他们都看得这么入神，为什么不去正常的电影院呢？”虽然对他们两个人来说，这里最先进的电影院也一样落后，但也比这样看电影好。

“噢……”她扫了一眼，忍不住说道：“原来如此。”

“什么？”史蒂夫皱眉问道，早知道就应该留在家里的，却见伊利斯达几乎贴在了车窗上往外看去：“怎么了？”他不觉也往周围看去，

噢，原来如此，在场的每一辆车里面的观众，几乎没有人是在看电影的。

“噢。”他也恍然大悟的说道。

“咳。”观察片刻，确认周围的车好像都在微微震动，伊利斯达满脸红晕地转过头来：“所以，你带我来这里……？”

“没有！”史蒂夫哭笑不得，他有这么前卫吗，带她来这种地方？他疯了？

“是吗？”伊利斯达挑挑眉，认真地观察了他的表情。

“真的！”他笑着摇头，却是很认真地回答。

“那好吧，我们看电影。”她向来对他的话毫不犹豫，便真的坐直了身体，双手放好，专注地看起了前面的屏幕来。

史蒂夫耸耸肩，叹了口气，双手放在了脖子后，往后仰去坐好，也勉强的把目光放在了前面的电影上。

只是，车里的空气好像有点闷热。

也不知道是被什么分了心。

悄悄转眼看向旁边的伊利斯达，她似乎看得投入了，一只手撑在了车窗上，侧着头看着。

穿的是圆形前襟的裙子，深红色的中短裙，款式剪裁简洁大方，像是一块布就剪成修出的，酒红一样的色彩，衬得雪白的肌肤晶莹剔透一样，精致的轮廓在屏幕前一闪一暗，好像发生了什么好笑的剧情，她微微扬起了笑容。

史蒂夫看着她的目光越发越温柔，自己也忍不住微笑。他最近经常会这样，看着她就心情柔软，满腔的深情一点都压抑不住。

眼光缓缓落下，她不知道什么时候脱掉了高跟鞋，他记得她懒得出门就是这个原因，她始终习惯不了这样的鞋子。

修长光洁的长腿矜持的拢着，脚指尖一晃一晃的点着。

他看得忍不住蹙眉，逼自己转开了目光，转过头去想分散注意力，却看到旁边车子里的另外一对情侣，真是难舍难分。

这还不如不看呢。史蒂夫深深呼吸，旁边的伊利斯达却打了个哈欠，伸手抱住他，靠了过来，头埋在他的肩膀上继续看着电影。

真是无聊啊。虽然说为了史蒂夫做了无数的事情，但有时候为了爱情要忍受这种煎熬，作为特种士兵还真是觉得难受。

伊利斯达心不在焉的靠在他肩上，无聊顶透的在他胸前画圈圈。

这电影到底在演什么乱七八糟的，听都听不见。她按捺住不耐烦，试图找一个舒服的姿势，却觉得今天的史蒂夫比往日僵硬的多，整个身体仿佛非常紧绷而不自在。

到底怎么了？她不禁抬起头来，却看他若无其事的看着眼前，似乎专注无比的在看那个不知道什么年代的破电影，坐姿僵硬又笔挺，浑身上下都写着不舒服。

伊利斯达眨眨眼，眼光往周围扫去。

噢……

史蒂夫以为是自己的错觉，似乎有什么在在肩膀上蹭来蹭去。

一回头，柔软的嘴唇落在他的嘴里，并且不断的往入伸，伊利斯达的手从衣服下面伸进了他的胸，指尖像是蜻蜓点水一样，一点点画圈，越画越下。

带着爆米花的焦糖香甜的舌尖卷了进来，她一手揽住他的脖子，一手一路往下，灵活无比的解开了皮带，似乎带着得意的笑。

“伊利……”他拿开了她的手：“你做什么？”

“你觉得我在做什么？”她的吻并不停顿，带着笑问道，手被他抚开，并不让她继续解开他的衣服。

“这里……不好……”史蒂夫还是保持着理智，他一点都不希望被别人看到她。

伊利斯达根本就不理他，她眼光一转，在拉开距离的时候，伸手拉起了在驾驶座位上方的安全带，一下子把他绑在了原地，利落起身，跨坐在了他的身上，顺便解开了裙子胸前的一排纽扣。

“伊利斯达……”史蒂夫咬牙低声警告着，他伸手想把她从身上拉下去，却被堵住了嘴唇，她的手带引着他，摸向了自己的裙子底下。

手掌心传来了光滑细腻的肌肤感，她引导着他抚摸自己的大腿，缓缓上升，直达臀部。

她的舌尖不断地与他纠缠，突然，他感到隔着衣服，自己的顶端传来了她的私处满满的湿意。同时，他的手也被她引到了她的股部……史蒂夫的脑海一片空白，她竟然没穿内衣？！

胸前的纽扣被解开，赤裸的双乳微微露了出来，伊利斯达往前附去，直接把胸前的嫣红落在了他的嘴里。“史蒂夫。”她的呻吟像是细细爬过耳边的蚂蚁，牙齿轻咬着他的耳垂，像是魔法一样，史蒂夫只能握紧拳头才把持得住。

“求你……”她赤裸的私处在他身上摩擦，乳尖在他嘴里不住地蠕动，史蒂夫觉得全身上下都如一把拉满了的弓弦，一不小心就会被折断。

“求你好不好……”她难受的低声呜叫：“我想要……”

那声哀求就是拉断弓的力道，史蒂夫终于忍不住，一阵用力吮吸，她的乳尖在嘴里挺拔起来，伊利斯达快慰的低吟，他的手也拉扯掉阻挡他们的衣服，直接深入了她。

被柔嫩包围的感觉让他稍微轻松了一点，却滚烫雄伟的挺拔满足不了她的空虚，她扭动了起来，几个深入插入，却完全满足不了，她想要更快更深的进入，忍不住地加速在他身上上下摆动，却被他紧紧按住了腰。

“史蒂夫……”她充满情欲的声音慵懒又沙哑：“怎么了？”

“你坐回去……”史蒂夫咬牙说道，觉得自己真的是道德满分的圣人，他全身上下都有想要毁灭这部车子的冲动，但真的不想让别人看到和她做爱的样子。

“坐回去，伊利。”他抚摸住她的脸，不住的吻她：“我发誓我会马上满足你，宝贝，听话，你坐回去，好吗？听我的。”

伊利斯达的眉头都要打结了，她难以忍耐的再动了几下，但史蒂夫只是轻柔的亲着她，试图哄好：“我保证我们在车里面做，我绝对满足你，乖，宝贝，你听话。”

“好吧。”咬了咬下唇，伊利斯达很不情愿地从他身上移开，在和他的分身分开的时候，她明显地看到了他痛苦的咬紧了牙关。

车子在她坐好了的时候猛地退后，车速极快地往回退然后转了个弯，十万火急的离开了那个露天的电影院。

“我们去哪里？”伊利斯达有点难以忍耐的问道，她想了想，不觉恶作剧地看向了正在开车的史蒂夫，缓缓地往上掀起了裙摆，露出了毫无一物的双腿。

手指尖勾过自己的私间，本来想诱惑他，自己却忍不住地呻吟出声：“史蒂夫……”娇娇的哀求声，是真的难以忍耐，她真的加速了手指的动弹：“史蒂夫……我忍不住了。”得到不了他的满足，她只好自己灭火。

她在做什么！？史蒂夫光是瞥了一眼就觉得一阵热血上涌，差点捏碎了方向盘。

原本是要一路回家，但他现在马上就改变了注意，路边有一片空旷的树林，他打了个急刹车，迅速地停车熄灯。

刚刚坐好，还没解开安全带，她就扑了过来，史蒂夫还没反应，他只感到下身被解放，原本被伊利斯达解开的皮带和裤子被拨开，她的嘴迅速地，在他的惊愕之中，含住了他的碩长。

来回吸舔，挑逗吮吸，史蒂夫的脑海一片空白，只感觉温热柔软的舌尖和口腔围住了他的挺拔，那种感觉让他无法控制的呻吟。

“噢……”天，她在哪里学会了这个？紧绷的肩膀和背上的青筋全都绷起，下身的快感一阵阵袭来。他往后仰去，快忍受不了要在她嘴里爆发。

用嘴吮吸来回舔顶还不够，可能是他动情难忍的样子鼓励了她，滚烫的坚硬的挺拔在自己嘴里不断的膨胀，她加上了用手的套弄，来回上下摩擦。

“伊利……”他艰难的咽了咽口水，想要控制自己，却在低头看到她含着自己的样子而忍不住了，恰好她手掌收紧，用力一吸，他难以控制，骤然爆发在她嘴里。

口腔里都是他的味道，她只能顺手拿了在座位旁边的纸巾盒擦干整理了一下。正要看向旁边喘息着的男人，自己却瞬间被提了起来。

双腿被打开，衣服的纽扣被撕坏打开，他一手握住了她的胸，一手按住她的腰，一个顶上，顿时填满了她难以满足的空虚。

这么快？！伊利斯达顿时被顶满，情欲被满足，忍不住松了口气。他揽住她的脖子，嘴唇堵住了她，舌尖交缠徘徊，腰间不断地耸动，不断地顶撞着她。

“我说过会满足你的。”他一阵激烈的抽动，她被快感淹没，几乎说不出话来，只能趴在他身上任他摆弄：“还是你以为，我好了就不满足你了，嗯？我是那样的人？”

语气里透出浓浓的警告，她咬下下唇不回答，指尖嵌入他的背里，下身润湿如水，全身滚烫而毫无力气。

因为已经发泄过一次，他并不着急，似乎要报复她今晚的挑衅，忽然就缓慢了速度。

一手抚摸着她的腰，硕长在她私处缓缓浅出慢进，刚刚才被那阵来势汹汹的激烈顶撞满足少许，他就放慢了速度。舌尖在她的乳尖轻柔打转，他很仔细很缓慢很耐心的舔着，她被勾引的难受，忍不住在他胸前喘息娇吟。

“史蒂夫……唔……”刚刚想要哀求，就被他咬住了嘴唇。

“你今天晚上，是被人看也不介意吗？”他好整以暇的抱住她，按了把手，驾驶座便往后面平躺下来。他也不躺下，与她紧贴而坐，她环住他的腰想要扭动，却被他拿住了腰间。

“回答我，伊利斯达。”他托住了她的臀，慢慢地进入，就是不加速的满足她。

“我……唔……我错了。”她不禁求饶，全身都是被情欲淹没的红晕，认错的干脆又快：“对不起，史蒂夫，我以后不会了……唔……求你。”她难受着摆动着腰际，但他的力量比她大多了，紧紧控制着她，让她只能按照自己的速度来。

“今天也不穿内衣，是想要别人看到？”他一手揉住另外的胸，一手从后揉住她的私处，自己继续缓慢抽动，但指尖却按上了她的敏感点，湿润柔嫩的触感从指尖传来，他加快手指的速度，却是用分身稍微进出。

“噢，史蒂夫！”伊利斯达顿时软下，趴在了他的肩上，下体不住地移动，想要被他刺穿，但被手稳住着腰。

“求我。”他含住了她的耳垂：“我真喜欢看你求我和你做爱的样子。那很性感。”他的手指快速轻弹，也按下揉捏，引得她一阵低喊，几乎控制不住的颤抖。他却在她几乎要高潮的时候停止了所有动作。

“唔……我求你，求你满足我。”她难受的求饶：“你为什么……”她咬下嘴唇，却改变了自己的战策，开始诱惑他：“求你，史蒂夫。”她放低了声音，充满蜜水的私处在他的手指和硕长上不断地摆动，她把他在自己腰上的手放在了胸上，让他揉着他的乳，声音充满了情欲和哀求：“求你在这里，刺穿我。就在这里操我到高潮。”

话还在嘴边没有说完，一阵有力强烈的顶撞就直至深处，几乎撑破她，伊利斯达被高潮淹没，连呐喊都卡在了一半，无法控制的颤抖。

她感觉自己被轻轻推后，躺在了方向盘上，私处深处被史蒂夫的挺拔不断地快速地刺穿摩擦，乳尖被他用力地吮吸在嘴里，还有一手……噢，真该死，在她张开的腿间最敏感的一点揉捏紧提，她坚持不住，终于尖叫出来：“啊——！史蒂夫……！”话没说完，嘴唇被堵住，他的舌尖卷住她的时候，下体感觉到了滚烫灼热的涌流喷发而出，被她吸收。

“噢……”两人精疲力尽，额头抵着额头，不住地喘息。史蒂夫伸手揽住了她的脖子，让她靠在他的胸口。她全身湿透，整个人软成一趴，听着他的心跳，慢慢地平息了呼吸。

两人坐了不知道多久，史蒂夫摇下了窗户，凉风飘了进来，让他们舒适了许多。

“你知道。”他抚摸着她的头发：“我不可能这样开车回去。”

她听着笑出声来，坐了起来：“我真不敢相信我们这么做了。”她有点羞愧的捂住了脸：“在……这里。就像一对被荷尔蒙分泌感染的少年。”

“我真不敢相信一个淑女会说出这样的话来。”史蒂夫好笑地责备着她说道。

“噢。”她笑着捂住了脸：“是吧，我也不敢相信我就那样的……”

“饥渴？”

“放肆。”她瞪着他：“是你让我求你的。都是你，总是让我失控。”

“我让你失控？”史蒂夫好笑地在她臀上轻轻一拍：“是谁连内衣都没穿的？”

“没办法。”她慢条斯理的揽住了他的脖子：“我看着你，我就想……”她轻轻吻了吻他，直起身来与他深吻：“你总是让我失去理智。”

“伊利……唔……”史蒂夫艰难的由她吻住，他的手稳住她的腰：“宝贝，你别动好吗？”他啄着她，但感觉她又开始在他上面磨蹭。“我还在你里面。”

“我知道。”她对他又亲又啃的：“那又怎么样，不是正好。”

“唔……”

车子又微微震动了起来。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者碎碎念：  
> 昨天把你们虐到了，所以一晚上没睡好  
> 今天决定给一点福利，就赶出这篇文了  
> 惊喜不惊喜？开心不开心？我们不要做白X党好吗？  
> 留下一点鼓励嘛！
> 
> Love,  
> Moon 🌝


End file.
